The invention relates to a device for supplying lubricant to several lubrication points on machine parts. This device comprises an electro-mechanical lubricant dispenser having an electric control which is used to control a distribution device. The distribution device is connected to a lubricant outlet of the lubricant dispenser and comprises a housing, a cylindrical hollow distributor body or tube mounted to rotate about a vertical axis, and a fixed cylindrical distributor sleeve that surrounds the distributor body forming a seal.
In this case, the distributor body or distribution tube which has an opening at the top for allowing lubricant in, has at least two distributor bores on the circumference, offset axially form one another. Each of these bores has an opening bore in the distributor sleeve assigned to it, wherein each distributor bore has a release angle position of the distributor body assigned to it. Once the distributor bore of the distributor body aligns with the bore of the sleeve, it uncovers an opening bore for the discharge of the lubricant.
A device of this type and having these characteristics is shown by German Reference DE 29815971 U1. In this device, the lubricant dispenser has an electric motor drive which transports lubricant and at the same time drives the distributor body to rotate. During this dispensing process, this distributor body performs a slow continuous rotational movement. However, since the coverage of the distributor bores by the opening bores changes in this design, pressure variations occur, which have a detrimental effect on the accuracy with which the lubricant is dispensed. In addition, in this arrangement, it is not possible to vary the number of lubrication points during this operation.
Thus, the invention is based upon creating a device which guarantees a flexible and precise lubricant supply to different lubrication points associated with the device.